


Hollowed Light

by Shadowkat83



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Character, F/M, Final Fantasy XV Royal Edition, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, Pining, Unrequited Love, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowkat83/pseuds/Shadowkat83
Summary: Summary: Nova was called the Light of Eos ever since you arrived; the older sister to Noctis, not that the prince knew. Her real identity had remained a secret from all but Regis, Clarus and Cor, the man who raised her as his own. Her light guided your friends on their long journey to reclaim their home. But no one ever thought about what would happen should that light ever fade...
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Original Female Character(s), impliedGladiolus/OFC, onesidedGladio/OFC
Kudos: 3





	Hollowed Light

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is the first story that I have written of this kind. It's kinda dark, but there is fluff; I can't write straight angst apparently. There is a twist at the end, leaving it open ended so you can decide what ending you want as the real one. Hints of onesidedGladio/OC, and implied Gladio/OC.
> 
> Ty Mac on Discord for being my Beta for this work.

Hallowed Light

Nova stood among the shattered ruins of her home, ignoring the call of the daemons around her. Her attention was elsewhere at the moment. Her eyes remained locked upon the entrance to the Crown City. It was only when the silhouettes of four figures grew ever closer that she moved.

Shock flashed across their faces when their eyes saw your approach. “Nova,” was called in four different voices, each holding their own shock. But one voice held an undertone that she hadn't heard before. At least not since that brief stay in Galdin Quay; it seemed like a lifetime ago.

“Surprised to find me here?” Nova asked, her nonchalant tone caused suspicion to rise in both her brother and Ignis.

“What are you doing here?” Noctis asked her, taking a closer look at her, blue eyes taking in the changes.

“You're here to reclaim our home, right?” she asked. Noctis nodded, “Then where else would I be?” she paused, lowering her head so the others wouldn't see the darkness flashing through her eyes. “Kingsglaive though I may be, I'm still Lucian. Daughter of Cor the Immortal, remember?” It wasn't quite time to reveal her secret, not yet.

“And my older sister,” Noctis pointed out. Three sharp intakes of breath were heard, as Nova raised her, once again, clear eyes to look at him.

“Bahumet told you then?” She shook her head, her tone bitter when she continued, “I figured as much. What else has he told you I wonder?” She moved then, slowly walking closer to her now leery brother.

“Some things about my destiny and some things that I'm still not ready to believe. Things about you,” he answered, watching her closely, but she kept her expression neutral, not giving away a thing.

Nova arched a brow at the last part though, “something about me?” her tone was amused, “what would you possibly have talked about, that involved me?” Not giving him time to answer, she turned and headed deeper into the ruined city, the others racing to catch up with her. The sound of a fight drew her attention and she followed as Noctis and the others immediately headed in that direction. There she found Cor in a battle with several Killer Bees.

Gladio immediately rushed to assist and Nova followed. He was, after all, her father. “You senile or something,” Gladio called as he stood back to back with Cor.

Once the enemies were taken care of, Gladio turned to Cor, “You alright?”

“More or less,” he answered, before he turned his attention to Nova. The relief on his face to find her safe made her heart clench.

Despite everything that had happened with the Astrals, she still cared a great deal about the man who raised her as his own.

Nova smiled to reassure him as she accepted the hug, “I'm glad to see you safe,” she heard him mummer.

“Same here,” she replied and she meant it. The last thing she wanted was the last tie to her humanity hurt or worse to find him dead.

Nova ignored the looks Noctis and the others were giving her, as she clung to her father for a few minutes more. But all too soon the reality of her situation hit and she pulled away as Cor turned to address Noctis.

Cor told him about the work he and the last of the Kingsglaive have been doing in preparation for his return to claim Insomnia. As they all followed Cor through the tunnels towards the camp, she remembered all that had taken place over the last ten years and she clenched her hands. Noticing the look Gladio was sending her, she forced the memories away and forced her body to relax; now was not the time.

There would be plenty of time for the truth later, right now she had a role to play. The clang of an opening door and many exhausted, yet hopeful, voices calling out greetings, drew her attention. Nova watched as Cor moved towards the center of the group and announced Noctis' arrival. Soon the camp was filled with voices planning the next step to restoring the rightful heir to the Lucian Throne.

She stood off to the side, leaning against a wall and watched all of the hustle and bustle going on around her. Part of her was amazed at the restored faith and hope that now held the Kingsglaive, while the other part of her was bitter. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes, tuning out the world around her for a brief moment. She could feel the darkness of the scourge boiling just underneath the surface of her skin. What would they think, if they knew the truth? What would they say, feel when she told them her secret? When she told them the real reason she was in the Crown City?

Sometime later found Nova, her brother and his retinue making their way through the city proper towards the Citadel. The one place that she dreaded going too. The one place that she knew her darkness would grow and finally consume her.

Her progress was halted by the very one who put her in the situation that she was in now; Ardyn. Her mind couldn't help but return to the very day that had made her as she was now: back in Zegnautus Keep.

(Flash Back)

_Nova's eyes opened and blurry surroundings greeted her. Closing them once again, she tried to open then, and this time she was able to make out her surroundings. Grey walls and metal bars. As the images registered in her mind, she became even more aware of her surroundings, namely the chains that held her wrists and feet captive._

_“Awake are we?” a smooth voice called out. Her lavender eyes moved to the bars of the cell to take in the Auburn haired male standing there. Her mind immediately put a name to the face before her: Ardyn. “You look confused my dear, having trouble remembering how you got here?” His smooth and carefully controlled voice broke her from her thoughts and brought her attention right back to him._

_Nova frowned, trying to recall her last memory. Eyes immediately going wide, she gasped out, “the train?! Prompto?!”_

_“Ah yes, your gunman. You'll find him here as well.” Ardyn's voice turned almost sympathetic as he spoke the next words, “It seems he's found out some unfortunate truths about his origin.” He paused dramatically before continuing, “Namely about his origins from here.”_

_She blinked at that, “here?” Then she recalled a conversation she had with her father when she mentioned befriending the excitable blonde. “You mean Nifilheim? I already knew.”_

_It was Ardyn's turn to blink, “you did?”_

_“My father told me.”_

_Light dawned in his eyes then, “ah yes. The infamous Cor the Immortal.” A darker expression entered his eyes as he slowly approached her bound form, “and your anchor, am I right?”_

_She inhaled sharply at that statement, shocked. No one knew about that. Only… “But...”_

_“How do I know?” A soft smile turned the corner of his lips as he answered, “The crystal, once upon a time.”_

_“The crystal?” She repeated confused, then blinked again as the implications registered, “You're Lucian!?”_

_The smile remained, even though a much darker emotion flashed through his eyes, “Ancient history, my dear. Do not concern yourself with it.”_

_Even though she wanted to know more, a small part of her wanted to help him, her situation was a much more pressing issue, “Why am I here?”_

_A positively gleeful smile crossed his lips at that question, “Ah, I was wondering when you would ask.” Then his expression darkened considerably as he moved ever closer to her bound form, “The Light of Eos...I wonder what would happen if you no longer had that brilliant, beautiful light of yours...” he trailed off._

_Nova eyed him with equal parts confusion and fear as she tried to puzzle through that statement, “What do you mean?”_

_He hummed nonchalantly, amber eyes watching her reactions carefully. “Many long for the light you offer...a safety from the Scourge that plagues our world. And yet so few are granted its beauty. The king made sure of that. But I can't help but wonder...” He paused in his stride as he now stood but a hair's breadth away from her. Reaching up and undoing one of her wrist chains, he now held her unbound wrist in a surprisingly gentle grip._

_She eyed him, as even more fear started to spread through her, “What are you doing?”_

_Amber eyes meeting hers briefly, before a flash of red light reveals a dagger. Before she could say anything, a sharp pain tore through her as he slashed her wrist. The fear worsened as he slashed his own just enough to draw blood before mixing it with hers. He smirked looking at Nova with yellow eyes and she stared back mounting horror in her own lavender colored orbs, “Now to see how long your light will last before you give in...” He carefully wrapped her injured wrist before meeting her eyes again, his now back to their normal amber color, “Think upon your life so far… Do they truly deserve all that you have sacrificed for them?”_

_And with that he left you alone, but she barely noticed him leaving; her eyes locked on the now black mark upon her wrist._

(Flashback End)

As Nova's mind raced with thoughts of her stay in Zegnautus Keep, she missed Ardyn's welcome speech, but her attention was drawn back to the present by the arrival of his Welcome Home present.

She stared up at the large form of the three-headed beast, Cerberus, she suddenly recalled, having read about him in the library at school. Her Kingsglaive training kicked in then and she withdrew her katana and followed her brother into battle.

Nova knew Cerberus would be no easy beast to fall, but if done carefully, it could be defeated. She moved to speak briefly with her brother, letting him and Ignis know all that she remembered about the daemon they were facing.

Coordinating her attacks with the others, they whittled away at the beasts HP until it reared back on its hind legs and opened its three mouths really wide. Nova braced herself for the incoming attack, but it never came. Instead she watched as her father appeared over the beast with his katana drawn ready to strike.

Drawing her own blade once again, she mimicked her father's movement and attacked the closest head. Finally the daemon before her collapsed, but didn't immediately fade into the shadows. That small detail put her back on the edge. As it turned, out her instincts were right, as one of the heads suddenly reared back and a large fireball shot out of its mouth. Nova watched what happened next in slow motion: as Cor saw the attack coming he moved in front of Noctis to intercept it. Not allowing such a thing to happen, she drew her two-handed sword and threw herself in front of her father, her blade taking most of the attack.

“Nova!” came the cry of many worried voices, her fathers' cry the loudest. As the last of the attack dissipated, Nova collapsed, her legs no longer able to hold her. Her father was at her side in an instant, but a shocked sound left his throat as he saw the dark blemishes upon her skin beneath her tattered shirt.

It appeared as though her secret was out. She didn't know what to think as realization dawned in her father's eyes. She was infected with the Starscourge, had been ever since her capture in Gralea. Her honor and her father kept her fighting, never giving into the encroaching darkness.

“How long?” was his shocked question. He moved to support her as she pushed herself into a sitting position.

“Over ten years now. Even since the train from Cartanica, ended up in the Gralea at the Councilor's 'tender' mercy,” she answered, not bothering to hide the truth any longer. With Cor hovering at her side, she pushed herself to her feet.

“You're still you...” he murmured.

“That's cause I have you to fight for,” Nova answered softly, even as she once again summoned her blade into her hand.

Cor frowned, gray eyes watching her closely, there was something she wasn't saying, “but...”

She turned towards the citadel, her eyes locked on the gates and where she knew Ardyn was waiting, “but,” she started, “as these long nights continue...” She trailed off unsure how to explain what was happening to her.

But, she needn't have worried Cor understood, he always understood. Nodding firmly, “well then, perhaps we should be the ones to clear a path for our king then?”

Nova nodded, “Exactly what I was thinking.”

He then turned towards Noctis and his silent retinue, “You go on ahead. We'll handle things from here.”

Noctis frowned, but upon noticing Cor's and Nova’s firm stances, he could tell that their minds were set. She would hold firm to her choice and nothing he said would change that, so with a nod towards both of them Noctis moved forwards. Ignis and Prompto immediately followed him, but Gladio remained behind for a few moments more.

Nova exchanged a look with her father and at her nod he went on ahead, knowing she would catch up soon. She heard the Shield approach but didn't remove her eyes from the large black gates that guarded the Citadel. She didn't flinch, as large muscular arms curled around her shoulders.

Gladio's voice was gruff with emotion when he spoke, “Why did you never say anything?”

“What could I say? Nothing could be done: no Oracle, no cure.”

“You shouldn't have had to go through this alone,” he growled, unspoken emotions getting the better of him for the moment, “Haven't you realized it yet? Can't you see what you mean to them, to me...”

The arms around her tightened at his confession. “If only...” She muttered.

He sighed, “If only...If only time was on our side, if only I said something sooner...Doesn't make it any less true though.” He paused, “I love you.” The words were breathed against her neck, but she didn't say anything. There was nothing she could say.

If only...

Gladio held her for a moment longer, before pulling away and heading after their King. Nova turned away from both the emotions his words provoked and the gates to face the oncoming daemons.

She knew she wouldn't survive this night, but that was the point. If she was going to go out, at least she would still be Nova. With that final though she drew her blade one last time and charged into battle.

\--Gladio--

It was the light of the rising sun that awoke Gladiolus from his sleep. The last remnants of his dream are fading away. As he started to wake more fully, he suddenly stiffened. Instantly the dream came back in full clarity and he shot upright in bed looking around him in a panic.

The only thought going through his mind was finding her, but before he could move his ears caught a soft sound next to him and he looked over to the other side of the bed.

The first thing he saw was familiar long dark hair and he slowly started to relax. Nova was safe, still lying next to him sound asleep. With a loud sigh he slumped back against the pillows and curled up next to her. Pulling her naked body closer to his, even as the sun rose higher in the sky.

Amber eyes turned from his bed mate to the large windows of their hotel room in Galdin Quay. Determination suddenly flashed through them. He was going to make sure that dream stayed just that; a dream.


End file.
